camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AliasKit
MA TWINZIE! ☜(⌒▽⌒)☞ I missed chu too! ☜(⌒▽⌒)☞ I'm good, still a bit tired from vacation tho but still alive-ish :D Happy New Years to you too, just a little over a month till our b-day ... yayz! Oh btw, gratz on admin, we are now official admin twinzies! Re:template Omg I LOVE IT. Although maybe we can still change the color and make the font size maybe 1 or 2 sizes smaller? How do edit the "blah blah" parts? o.o Do you think we should also put in a place to put a signature? I mean it's not really important because I can always put the siggy after the template itself... Re: What font type and size are you currently using? I can't get on chat so we're probs gonna have to discuss it here. Weeeee The font size is alright for me now! We just need to find the absolute perfect color, then edit the message a bit and we are doneeeeeeeee. And good job on the user category! I'm so proud of you :')))) Re: Hmm I was thinking we could just go with the wiki colors. The font can be easily changed anyway but please anything except Times New Roman, Calibri, and Arial/Arial Narrow. I'm tired of seeing those fonts every time I write a paper for school. >.< Then, do you think it's possible to hide the content of the template? Like after the part that says "Hi enter user name here blah blah blah" we could hide the rest? Because we have quite a number of users with a long list of chars and/or prizes and it would really not look good to have the template drag so far. Just a suggestion though. If it's not really possible, then nevermind xD Re: Sweeeeeet. I love being organized <3 Re: xD I'll take care of the message. I've composed quite a few formal letters to either email my physics teacher or an administration office of some college regarding rescheduling my entrance test. We'll work on it later. Hmm do you want to try making the color dark blue? Like the colors we use for the headers in the home page? Then white as the text? *wants to try out all kinds of colors lol* Theeeen for the hide thing, what did you have in mind. I was thinking of just using one huge hide to hide everything (lol that sentence was kinda redundant), rather than having individual collapse buttons for each category (major, minor, others). Is that what you also had in mind? Re: yaaaaaaaay it's so pretty *huggles template* By logo, did you mean the helmet? If so then it's "Helmetgreek.png" Re: I think it'd be better if we don't add the helmets :( Also, is it possible to make the font of the bottom most row smaller? small enough that the text only occupies one line? Re: So far, the template's alright :) I'll try and come up with a good formal message tomorrow. Tonight I'm too focused on the fanfics I came across xD Re: Okie dokie! I'll see you tomorrow then! Hi! HAPPY NEW YEAR KITTTTT!!!! LET'S PARTY!!!!! Hope you have an amazing new year and I wish all the best for you!!! May peace and harmony come to your family and you. Happy New Year again! (By the time you read this it might not be the first but still.) :)) Questions Hey Kit, i want to create a satyr and/or a nymph. Can I just make the page or I have to go through claiming? Oh, and if there's a nymph/satyr/demigod in the satyr's history, do you have to make those char, or because they're minor char and they won't be used for roleplay, just for a role in the satyr's history. Thanks. Category:User Signatures 16:15, January 2, 2015 (UTC) RE I am listed there im just under the officially inactive section because when i was in mexico i couldnt be as active as i wanted because of no wifi (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Sorry for late reply ;-; ☜(ﾟ∀ﾟ☜) You're welcome sissie! Here have a table thrown at your face ^~^ (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ *so nice*! And I'd love to roleplay with you some time cuz yea I'm pretty sure it's gonna be the first time. XD Oh! *travels back in time and hugs you before you go >.<* Happy *belated* New Years Kit! ☜ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ☞︻̷̿┻̿═━一 ~<3 ~<3 ~<3 ~<3 PS: Much wow I triggered the spam protection filter had to remove something XD Re: Welp, this is sort of late considering that you already have a blog up xDD But congrats on taking the initiative to make the blog! Re: ummm I honestly haven't thought about it cus I went to a party yesterday.... ^-^" I'll do it tomorrow Dx Hi Hi Alias, I know this is so sudden but I think I'll be leaving the wiki and I'd like to entrust one of my characters to you... I'm not close with anyone here and just remembered you. We talked a bit. I hope you remember me... If you want Maya Liu, she's all yours. She's too precious not to be roleplayed... but as for the rest of my characters, I'd like them to be archived like what the admins did to my characters before when they thought I left. Consider Maya to be a gift from me... Happy New Year gift, I guess? That's all... I trust you. Yes Please take care of her... I don't mind if you put her as a character who is away as long as I know that you own her. You're the only user I have talked to... not really but talked to a lot? I don't know. Just please take care of her, okay? I might get back soon... if I'm not busy with life. So bye Alias. Thanks :) Present! You've received a present! Click here to redeem it :) WIP Character My character, Sam Fletcher, is now ready to be claimed :-). -- Copicat123 (talk) 10:56, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re Just renaming it is fine. I can make the minor edit after, thank you. -- Copicat123 (talk) 11:15, January 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: First of all thank you so much c:, I just changed it like two days ago xP. And second... Can I be stupid for a moment? I thought you didn't post tbh >.<. Stupid iPhone browser. But yeah, I'll check on my laptop. Re:Up for Adoption I'd like users to contact me first, so I can decide whether or not they are worthy of my characters (mwahahaha). Thanks for checking, Tulio :) My Character List Hey Alias, As we discussed on chat I am sending you a list of my characters # Zach Walter - Son of Athena # Nathan Flexmere - Son of Deimos # Ivan Concord - Son of Thanatos # Romulus Osborne - Son of Apollo # Derek Smith - Son of Aeolus Thanks, Claming Good morning sir. Would you mind to take a look on my "to be claimed character"? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Sabrina_Sparks And if it is okay can you claim it? Glad To! I'd LOVE to RP with you. What do ya wanna do? Re: >.< So the message will have to wait a while. Nothing I try seems to fit so I'll have to think more thoroughly on it. >.< Also... you're um semi-active now? *didn't really understand chur last message*... Re: Nah I don't think i will :c Re: Yeah go ahead xD Late reply... orz OMG, I'm so sorry for late replies. school is sucking every drop of energy, physically and mentally, out of me. TuT RP? oh yeaaaaahhhhhhh. xD it's been a while since my last rp omg. p.s. can i call u Chocolate since KitKat is a brand of chocolate. :D Love u. Replieses Tis okie, no forums for me rn since *looks left and right, leans in and whispers with a cautious voice* school. *clears throat* so lil' chocolate is already taken eh? i would go for Cocoa, but i think i might have a nickname at the tip of me tongue... wh- whoa.. thanks for the gift, KitKat but i'm afraid i have to refuse... i think 4 chars are already too much for me to handle so... sorry. :c Hey :) Hi Liazzz! I've been "dead" for a while because of school >.< yeah. Actually, I should have left the wiki months ago but I contemplated whether I should quit or continue on the wiki. And so I made a decision, I'm just gonna leave because well, I'm seriously busy *sigh*. Not yet though. I'm waiting for a friend I met from another website to join and adopt a character I put up for adoption and then I'll leave for good T-T please archive all my chars except for the one that I put up for adoption. I already contacted Demi but she hasn't replied yet. Thanks! and bye! Re: T-T Meh, I know right. It's been a while. More like almost a year hahaha. I really have very very limited time with internet right now. And thank you so much for everything :') hugs! Re:RP No problem at all. I'm very inactive until summer comes, so feel free to move her to someone else :) Sorry I can't reply, I'm slowly killed by my senior year. Re: I'm not sure how effective saving up is anymore, so I'd really recommend trying to get some dept edits in during the weekend. I can always move you to the officially inactive section so the 1-month waiting period can apply to you. Semi-actives and active users get 3 weeks do make dept edits before they're demoted. I probably won't be able to send you the message for the template yet ;-; I'm sorry. I've just been so tired these past few days that I really don't have the strength to do much for the wiki. Report Hey, The following claims are ready for deletion due to the passing of the seven day inactivity period. # http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Blaise_Knight?t=20141231105547 # http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Dyllan_Coulson?t=20141231101304 # http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Wayne_Denneker?t=20141229145718 # http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Jasper_Jonshon?t=20150102163723 Thanks,